Actuators are used to activate or position devices for performing their operations. Thus, many different types of actuator are required to fulfil the wide range of applications in which they are used. In some applications, control of the force applied to the device by the actuator is important, while in others control of the distance moved by the device and the rapidity of actuation is more important. For example, in thermal printing applications, in particular high volume thermal printing, the thermal print head must be able to be actuated rapidly and accurately. Further, the actuator must also be robust to withstand operational forces without loss of accuracy.